Senior Prank Anyone?
by Edwardlover11
Summary: Emmet wants to throw senior prank. Everyone is game except Bella. Why? First ever fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer the wonderful creator

**Edward POV**

Bella and I are relaxing on my couch after a long day at school. I am once again thinking about how lucky I am have be graced with this angel. It still troubles me to know that she chose me the "monster" over everybody, yet I am filled with joy knowing she will soon be spending eternity with me. Just thinking about the night she said yes to my proposal makes me dead heart skip a beat. I love the feeling that Isabella Swan gives me when we are together. Right in the middle of my wonderful thoughts I'm interrupted by my idiot brother Emmet. He is anxiously trying to get my attention.

_**Edward! Edward! I want to pull a senior prank. I want it to be the most ginormous food fight! Would you be interested? Don't forget to ask Bells**_

"Edward?" Bella says while looking at with her big brown eyes. "Yes, love" I answer as I gently stroke her cheek as not to crush her fragile skull. She blushes and smiles at me. I chuckle lightly, loving how easily I affect her. She shakes her head to clear the dazzle. Smiling she continues and asks "What are you thinking about?" I stare at her beautiful smile and wonder if I should tell her. I frown as I realize she could get seriously hurt. Then I smile because I could easily protect her if anybody even thinks about throwing something at my angel.

"I was just wondering if you would like to participate in Emmett's senior prank?" She to blush immediately and turns her head away from me.

**Bella POV**

There is no way I can do this prank. I can no way under any circumstances be involved in this prank. What am I going to tell Edward? He looked really hopeful about the whole thing. "Bella, what's wrong? I thought you would enjoy throwing food at Mike and Jessica" he says smiling. "I can't Edward because, because…." shoot I got nothing.

"Because what love?" he chuckles softly. So I decide to just tell him no. "Sorry Edward it just doesn't sound like fun." I hate lying to him but I really can't go through with this. If he only knew why, he wouldn't be asking.

He is about to comment when the whole family barges into the bedroom. Damn, I forgot vampires have super-sonic hearing. Emmet is the first to voice his opinion.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? Who doesn't love a sweet, superdooper food fight? Plus, I just want another reason to watch you trip and embarrass yourself", he says while holding back a laugh. I really become embarrassed now; I can feel my face heating up quickly.

Alice runs over and says "Bella this could be soooo much fun. We can go shopping for food fighting clothes." I groan that would only make the experience worse.

Jasper who has been quietly watching the scene unfold suddenly looks at me with curiosity. "Bella, I'm sensing a world wind of emotions coming from you. I feel dread, embarrassment, hatred all coming from you. Please can you calm down, just a little bit?"

"Okay everybody," Edward finally speaking "leave her alone. I f Bella doesn't want to participate we can't force her." I relax knowing that Edward won't subject me to this kind of torture.

**Edward POV**

After everybody has left the room I am overwhelmed with my brothers and sisters thoughts.

_Edward please make Bella do it. It will give another reason to go shopping with her._

_Make Bella do it! Make Bella do it! You know it will be so much better if she does it._

_Edward if you ask her again, be careful. I think there is something behind why she said no. You may have to dig a little deeper to find out what it is._

As Bella leans into my chest I wonder what's wrong with her. She never acted like this before. Why is she keeping something from me? Jasper said it could be bad so I will let her cool down and ask her tomorrow after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Edward had been quiet all day. He was probably thinking of a way to ask me again if I would participate in the food fight. He just didn't understand, me and throwing object just don't go together. I can still remember that terrible day as if it were yesterday

_** The crowd was cheering for the start of the spring softball season. The atmosphere was filled with excitement and joy for the little and big leaguers. I was standing on the softball mound ready to throw the first pitch of the season. It was tradition in the softball world to have the youngest player pitch to the oldest player in the league. Of course I was nervous but my mom was standing next to me for support. The coach of one of the softball teams announced that the first pitch was about to be thrown. I got in the right pitching stance; since I was younger I only had to throw the ball to the catcher at home plate. As soon as the ball was released from my hand it went sideways and smacked into the umpire for the first game. He didn't have on his face mask; the only sound you heard was a loud crunching sound and a loud yelp from him. He was rushed to the hospital and couldn't ump the game. The other girls were extremely upset with me and shunned me from softball. **_

I have never picked up another ball since. My mom tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault for weeks. That crunching sound will last with me the rest of my life. I wince at the imaginary sound.

**Edward POV**

I feel Bella wince as we walk down the hall to the cafeteria. I wonder what she thinking about. I quickly squeeze her closer to me. "Bella what's wrong?" She looks at me with sad and reluctant eyes. I know she is hiding something from me but, I can't stand to know that she would keep secrets from me.

I notice she still hasn't answered me as we sit down at the lunch table with me family. I try and tune out everybody else's thoughts and just focuses on my own so that I can try to figure out what is wrong with my Bella. But this is not really working with Emmett excitingly **(AN: Is this a word?)** telling everybody about his food fight.

"Okay, so everybody is going to order as much food as they can. Then I'm going to give the okay with a loud whistle and throw the first item of food. Everybody else can follow the King!" Sometimes Emmett can be so irritating, my girlfriend is having serious issues and he is still thinking about his stupid food fight.

Bella is sitting quietly next to me pushing her food around. I decide to take her out into the hallway so that we can talk in private.

"Bella?" she won't even look at me she just keeps looking at her fingers. I lift her face up so that I can look into her eye and kiss her gently on the lips. I slightly dazzle her so that she will be a little flustered so that she will answer my question. She immediately blushes and puts her head back down. Sensing that this will be difficult for her I say "Bella please tell me, I promise not to laugh. I hate that you are keeping things from me. Whatever it is that you are not telling me obviously is causing you grief. Won't you tell me?"

She looks up and sighs, she begins to spill over with the information that she has kept inside for so long. After sharing her information I glance upon her face. "That's it?" She looks at me as if I do not comprehend what she is saying. "What do mean _that's it_? Isn't that enough?" I try really hard not laugh. I can tell she is getting agitated.

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought it was something remotely serious." What my dear Bella has just told me takes the pressure off my chest. It goes to show that I worry way too much. My love can't throw a ball. I can easily teach her how to properly throw a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Edward and I are in the Cullen backyard he is explaining to me how to throw a ball. I'm not really paying attention to what he is doing. I am more focused on how he looks doing it. His muscles are so toned and hard. His hair is lightly blowing in the wind. He reminds me of the Greek Gods except way better. "Bella," Edward says pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Of course," I say as he rolls his eyes. He can easily tell that I'm lying. I turn to look directly at his face and give him my full attention.

"Okay Bella," Edward says while placing the ball into my hand. "First you need to get a good grip on the ball, then you point your other hand in the exact location of where you want the ball to go. Next you pull your arm so that it is next to your shoulder and move it in a circular motion making sure your arm passes your ear."

I stare at him as if he has spoken a different language. He chuckles lightly, and then continues to show me with a demonstration. I watch carefully then I attempt. I end up smacking myself in the process.

I hate this, why do I suck at everything. Edward shows me again, and then I try again. I do everything he says, concentrating extra hard to make sure that I don't smack myself again. To my surprise the ball actually travels a short distance. Edward laughs and cheers with me. We practice more throwing for a little while then decide to call it quits for today. We want to be well rested for tomorrows' sweet food fight.

**Edward POV**

****

It is finally the day of the food fight. Bella is well prepared, and Emmet is jumping off the walls. We have been trying to wait patiently for lunch but everybody seems really excited. We had a talk yesterday with just the Cullen's while Bella was sleeping; we talked about not using our vampire skill while participating in the fight.

The lunch bell has finally rung we all head, at a quick human pace, to the cafeteria. We load our trays with as much food as possible and sit down. Emmet looks around the room and whistles; he quickly gets everybody's attention.

He throws the first item of food at Mike who screams like a girl. Suddenly the entire cafeteria is in an uproar. Food is being flung everywhere, you can't escape the food.

Bella being hesitant gets up and grabs an apple. She is concentrating really hard on what she has to do. I silently laugh, her face is so cute. She gets ready to throw the apple; she points her arm then releases the apple. Out of the same direction that the apple went you hear a scream and a crunch sound. "Oh my God!"


	4. AN Sry!

Hey guys! Sorry about the Author's note. I know how much you hate them, I hate them too. I just have a favor to ask you guys. I need some ideas on what should happen next. If you have any please do not hesitate to email me or send it in a review. Thanks:)

Love ya bunches

Edwardlover11


End file.
